darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mourning's Ends Part I/Transcript
Arianwyn's Request *'Player:' Hi there *'Eluned:' Hi... I hear you finished consecrating Glarial's tomb. Well done. *'Player:' It was a worthy deed. *'Eluned:' Oh... I have been asked to inform you, Arianwyn requests a meeting with you in Lletya. *'Player:' Lletya?? I know nothing of this place. *'Eluned:' I will take you there if you like. **'Player:' Yes, I should go see him now. ***'Eluned:' Well, let us go then. ***(Fade out/in) ***''Eluned hands you a tiny crystal seed. '' ***'Eluned:' Here you go... If you ever need to get back to Lletya, you can use this. Use it sparingly as it only has a few uses. If you need I can re-enchant it but I am not as talented as the singer who originally made this one. ***'Player:' Thanks a lot Eluned! ***'Eluned:' Now, I had better get going or Islwyn will get worried. **'Player:' I have a few things to do right now. In Need of Your Skills *'Arianwyn:' Good day Player I have been hoping to see you. It has come to my attention that there are large numbers of those you know as 'Mourners' crossing the mountain pass through Arandar. *'Player:' Mourners? Here in Tirannwn? But why? *'Arianwyn:' Why? It is quite simple really and it is hardly a big secret. Those you know as Mourners are in fact Elves from the city. The big question is: Why are they heading to Ardougne in such numbers? *'Player:' Mourners are Elves? But I thought they were the West Ardougne guard. *'Arianwyn:' This is what King Lathas would have you believe. We have been unable to infiltrate West Ardougne. The Mourner guard could identify us as enemy Elves before we could even get close to the walls. They must be up to something new, something we have not anticipated. *'Player:' Alright, cut to the chase. What do you need me to do? *'Arianwyn:' That which we are unable to do, penetrate the Mourners' hide-out in Ardougne without alerting them to your presence, find out why they are there and what they are up to. *'Player:' So let me get this right. You want me to infiltrate the Mourners and find out their plans. *'Arianwyn:' Yes. *'Player:' And just how am I supposed to achieve that? *'Arianwyn:' I have no idea, but I know we can count on you. If I had a plan I would share it with you, but I am lost for ideas. You have proved you are capable of such things in the past. As I said before, there have been sightings of Mourners crossing the mountain pass. *'Player:' Alright, I'll see what I can do. The Mourner's Disguise Trousers *'Oronwen:' There are still a few things I need before I can mend your trousers. Let me see... I need bear fur and two sheets of silk. *'Oronwen:' I have all I need to mend your trousers, hand them over and I will get started right away. *'Oronwen:' Come back in a minute and I will have them done. *'Oronwen:' Hello, can I help? **'Player:' Yes please. What are you selling? **'Player:' No thanks. **'Player:' How are you doing with my trousers? ***(If not done) ****'Oronwen:' They will be done soon. ***(If done) ****'Oronwen:' I have your trousers ready. ****''Oronwen hands you the Mourner trousers, they look as good as new.'' ****'Player:' Thanks a lot. ****'Oronwen:' Any time. Top *'Player:' So, you're doing laundry, eh? *'Tegid:' Yes. What is it to you? *'Player:' Nice day for it. *'Tegid:' I suppose it is. *'Player:' Do you know any way to remove blood stains? *'Tegid:' Blood stains is it... Well, the soap I use can clean almost any stain. *'Player:' Really?!? That sounds like just the thing I need, can I use some? *'Tegid:' No, I don't have very much soap left and I still have lots to get clean. *'Player:' Alright can you tell me where I can buy some? *'Tegid:' You can't... I make it to my own secret recipe. *'Player:' Could you be less helpful? *'Tegid:' Like you were, taking those robes from my washing line?? So yes, if you know a way I can be less helpful just tell me. I'll try it. *''You search the laundry basket... It's full of dirty robes, no top you see a bar of soap. '' **Steal the soap. ***''You wait until Tegid is looking the other way... Yoink! '' **Leave the soap. *''You give the top a good scrub with the soap and rinse away the bloody suds with water. '' Earning their Trust New Recruit *'Player:' Hello, I'm... *'Head mourner:' Ah... I take it you are one of the new recruits? *'Player:' Well, I'm... *'Head mourner:' Come on, let us have a look at your paper work then. *''You hand over the letter of recommendation. '' *'Head mourner:' This seems to be all in order. Welcome to the Death Guard. As you may know, part of what we do here is keep the people believing in a plague... *'Player:' Why? *'Head mourner:' Hm... This could take some time, do you really want me to explain it all? **'Player:' No. **'Player:' Yes. ***'Head mourner:' Are you sure? ****'Player:' No. ****'Player:' Yes. ****'Head mourner:' Can you not just follow orders, without need of an explanation? ******'Player:' Yes. *******'Head mourner:' Good... Now let us get on with it. One of the things we do is keep the rumours of the plague active is to keep that old farmer Brumty believing his sheep are infected. The old half-wit thinks just because his sheep are an abnormal colour, that they are all ill with plague. It's amazing what a bit of dye can do. *******'Player:' You dyed them?!? *******'Head mourner:' You do not think they end up those ridiculous colours naturally do you? ... Anyway. Shame of it is we have yet to find a way to stop the dye from washing out. So we need someone, i.e. you, to go and re-dye them. *******'Player:' Simple enough, you want me to give a blue rinse to a load of old sheep? *******'Head mourner:' Not quite, for starters the sheep need to be dyed red, yellow, green and blue. But most important is that you are not seen doing this by anyone. Also you will need to re-dye them the colours they already are or the farmer may notice the change. *******'Player:' That sounds a little more tricky. How did you do it before? *******'Head mourner:' We have a Gnomic device that fires fat green parcels that rupture on impact. Unfortunately we have run out of the parcels and the device is broken. *******'Player:' Can I take a look at it? *******'Head mourner:' Sure. We have a Gnome inventor here too, unfortunately he is not being very helpful about fixing it, but you can talk to him if you like. Here is the key, he is next door. *******''The Head Mourner hands you a strange object and a tarnished key. '' ******'Player:' No. *******'Head mourner:' Oh alright, if I must. Well as you undoubtedly know the original aim of the Death Guard was to secure a foothold here in the east, in preparation for 'His' arrival. Now though our objective has become little more... how shall I put it... proactive. That fool king thinks we are here as his ally, we duped him into thinking that Iban was enough of a threat that he let us setup here. Lathas even thinks 'He' will help him dispose of the Knights of Camelot. The plague was actually fabricated by King Lathas, to justify the building of the city wall. But it has also worked in our favour too. We help him keep the people of Ardougne believing in the plague, but now after the discovery we have bigger fish to fry here. *******'Player:' Discovery? *******'Head mourner:' Yes. I can say no more until you fully prove your commitment to the Death Guard. Now... Are you ready to hear your first assignment? *******'Player:' I guess so. *******dialogue under yes Torture Chamber Bargains and Bluffs *'Player:' Hello, will you help me fix this... err... thing? *'Gnome on a rack:' I'm not helping you fix that, as if it hasn't caused enough trouble as it is. Your friends have already tried every torture in the book! I'm still not telling anyone squat. *'Player:' Have they tried... err... Stretching your eyelids yet? *'Gnome on a rack:' Yes, it didn't work. *'Player:' How about... feeding you nail and prune stew? *'Gnome on a rack:' That's all I've been living on since I got here. *'Player:' Set fire to your nostril hair? Let rabid rabbits nibble your toes? Given you a Chinese burn? *'Gnome on a rack:' Yes, yes and yes. Tried them all, quite liked the toe nibbling. *'Player:' Extracted your wisdom teeth? *'Gnome on a rack:' Us gnomes aren't wise so we don't get them. Face it, you'll never put me in enough pain that I'll tell you what you wanna know. I used to play gnomeball as a kid. This is a walk in the park in comparison. *'Player:' Alright I get the picture. What will work then? *'Gnome on a rack:' Ha! You think I'm stupid enough to tell you that I've been craving toad crunchies or that I can't stand having my feet tickled! You're just not going to find out my weakness. *'Player:' Err... But you just told me?!? *'Gnome on a rack:' I did? What did I say? **'Player:' You said about going to the park and playing gnomeball. ***'Gnome on a rack:' Yes yes!! That was it, I'd HATE that. PLEASE don't do that. By Guthix's beard you mourners are such idiots! Leave me be moron. **'Player:' You said about toad crunchies and a gnome ball. ***'Gnome on a rack:' I used to play gnomeball yes.... what's that got to do with anything? Nothing that can convince me to help you that's for sure. Go away imbecile. **'Player:' You said about toad crunchies and being tickled. ***'Gnome on a rack:' Oops... I mean erm... No that must have been some other err... Gnome... ***'Player:' You're not fooling me... So you'll help me in exchange for toad crunchies? ***'Gnome on a rack:' If you think you can just buy my co-operation you're a bigger imbecile than I thought. ***'Player:' You will tell me, sooner or later. **'Player:' You said about being tickled and a gnome ball. ***'Gnome on a rack:' Oooh... a big SCARY gnomeball. I mean, it might crush me and my entire family, because were SOOOOO small!! They have big teeth and everything don't they? Sheesh. You mourners will have to try better than that. Now go away. I need some sleep after all these *yawn* scary threats. **'Player:' You said about being tickled and going to the park. ***'Gnome on a rack:' No... I said being here is a walk in the parl. Where do they get you guys? You must all be Ogre rejects for being too thick. Leave me be idiot. *''You tickle the gnome's feet...'' *'Gnome on a rack:' Ha ha ha... no stop... Heehee... please no more... Teehee... Hoho... *'Player:' Now will you help me or do I have to tickle your feet some more? *'Gnome on a rack:' It's not like I'm going to get anything out of helping you, is it? As I figure, that 'artefact' is the only thing keeping me out of the slave pens, where I'd get fed a lot worse than nail and prune stew! *'Player:' Hmm... This isn't quite working!? *''You dangle the toad crunchies above the gnome's nose just out of reach and hold the feather menacingly close to his feet. '' *'Player:' Now will you help me or do I have to tickle your feet some more? *'Gnome on a rack:' Alright... alright I'm beaten, bring me some soft leather and a log from a magic tree and I'll see what I can do! *'Player:' Very well, but you don't get the crunchies until I get back though. *'Gnome on a rack:' You beastly little blighter! It's a Deal *'Gnome on a rack:' You're giving me toad crunchies even though I haven't helped yet?!? Thanks a lot. You know for a Mourner you're not too bad. *'Gnome on a rack:' You got everything? Magic log, soft leather AND the crunchies you offered? *'Player:' I have it all here. *'Gnome on a rack:' Well let me up of this rack and I'll get started, I can't do anything while I'm all tied up. *'Mourner:' What do you think you are doing? You are meant to be getting information out of him, not making friends! *'Player:' I need to let him up if he's to fix this advice. *'Mourner:' Okay, but without the proper paperwork he stays in this room. *''You untie the bonds at the gnome's wrists and ankles and hand him the magic log, soft leather and the strange device as well as the toad crunchies. '' *'Player:' Have you fixed the device yet? * Gnome on a rack: You're gonna have to wait a bit... *'Player:' Have you fixed the device yet? *'Gnome on a rack:' Alright, alright... here you go, take it... * Gnome on a rack: What are you after now? * Player: Nothing I'm just talking to people randomly in case it helps. * Gnome on a rack: Does it? * Player: Not really, no. * Gnome on a rack: Maybe you should give me more toad crunchies. Ask any gnome, 'toad should be in anything' they'll tell you, mark my words. For the Greater Good New Orders *'Head mourner:' Have you finished with those sheep yet? *'Player:' Yes, it is done. What next? *'Head mourner:' It is good to see your enthusiasm. I was going to get one of the others to do this job, but as you are here... It has been quite some time since anyone got ill form the plague, so I would like you to see to it that people do! *'Player:' Err... But the plague doesn't exist, how am I meant to do that?!?! *'Head mourner:' We have never tried this before, but some joker put something in our food not too long ago that gave us all symptoms akin to those of the plague. If you can find out what it was that we were poisoned with, you could reproduce the effects. If done right the poison should not be fatal and could help restock our dwindling supply of cheap labour. We can have our men remove the 'infected' citizens. Distribution should be easy enough, because of the city walls no one can grow their own food so all the food here comes from one of three government supply points. *'Player:' Let me get this clear, you want me to; a – Find out who poisoned you. b – Find out what they poisoned you with. c – Find out how to make the poison. d – Produce enough poison to affect a lot of people. e – And finally, contaminate the food stores with the poison. *'Head mourner:' Your assessment is correct, only two of the stores need to be affected. I would help you but I am not a biologist. Return when you have fulfilled the task. *'Player:' Yes Sir. An Old Friend *'Player:' Hello again Elena. *'Elena:' How dare you enter my house, Mourner! Get out! *'Player:' Elena, it's me... Player. *'Elena:' Oh, sorry Player. I didn't recognise you in all that Mourner gear! How's it going? *'Player:' Alright I guess, I could kind of do with your help. *'Elena:' What's the problem? *'Player:' I've been asked to produce a poison based on rotten apples. *'Elena:' I doubt any poison based solely on apples, rotten or not, would be very effective. *'Player:' Well I put a rotten apple in the Mourners' stew, I'm told that the effect was much like the symptoms of the plague. *'Elena:' Hmm... That sounds like they were ill from some sort of toxin, I should think it was a mould of some sort that had the effect, not the rotten apple itself. What do you need it for? *'Player:' I need to poison a large food store, in order to get the Mourners' trust. *'Elena:' That's awful, I can't help you in such an endeavour. *'Player:' If I don't gain the trust of the Mourners then the people of West Ardougne will have a much worse time than the effects of that toxin... Elena trust me. *'Elena:' I think you should tell me just what's going on. *'Player:' Well I'll start from when we found out that the plague was a hoax. After returning to Ardougne I visited the King to tell him of our discovery. As you can guess he already knew about the plague being a deception. *'Elena:' I knew it! But why? *'Player:' King Lathas told me that while his brother was exploring the realm west of here he was taken by the Dark Lord, who forced him to drink from the Chalice of Eternity. I'm told this corrupted him... *'Elena:' You don't sound too sure about that? *'Player:' Where his alignments lay matters little now, you must understand I was acting on the best information I had at the time... but I jump ahead of myself... *'Elena:' Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your story. *'Player:' King Lathas explained to me that in order to stop the Dark Lord we needed to stop his brother and to do that we needed to find a way to the west realm. I was led through a cave system packed full of traps, that led right under the mountains to the west. At its heart was an evil mage named Iban. He held the Well of Voyage, a way of travelling to the western realm. My guide went a little mad and... well to cut a long story short I eventually had to destroy Iban. This saved my guide and gave us access to the well. Unfortunately Iban had messed with the magic of the well and mages were needed to repair it. I returned to King Lathas who told me he'd see to fixing the well. Some time later I received a summons to meet with Lathas. The King informed me that the well was repaired and that I was to finally go and deal with his brother. He said I could expect help from his ally when I got there. Once more I passed through the warren of traps under the mountain, this time passing through the Well of Voyage. This eventually led me to a land known by its inhabitants as Tirannwn. *'Elena:' There are people beyond the mountain range? *'Player:' People yes... But not like you or I. I was just coming to them. Where was I... oh yes... I was only in the woods of Tirannwn a short while when I was caught in a fight between two factions of Elves. *'Elena:' Elves! Really... I thought they'd gone from this land. *'Player:' No, they're still here and in some form of civil war too it seems. Anyway getting back to the story... Luckily the winning side in the fight was my contact. *'Elena:' Lathas allied with one of the Elf factions?? *'Player:' Yes I didn't think about that at the time... But it did strike me as a little odd after I thought about it. Anyway a plan was devised to blow up King Tyras. A plan I was successful in carrying out. As I said I was acting on the best information I had available at the time. I left Tirannwn to return here and inform King Lathas that his brother was dealt with, carrying a magically sealed message from the Elves. On my return journey to Lathas' castle I was confronted by an Elf from the rebel faction. He knew a great deal about me and my deeds, he also knew of the message I carried. He cast a spell on the message, that let me open it. *'Elena:' What did it say? *'Player:' It told of how King Lathas wants to reclaim the land given by his father to the Knights of Camelot and of a deal between the Elves and the King promising the help of the Dark Lord in his endeavour. *'Elena:' I knew he was up to no good, but how could he side with anything that calls itself the Dark lord? *'Player:' This was my thinking too, so I agreed to go and meet with the leader of the Elven rebellion. I was taken to a small village in a hidden valley, where I spoke with an Elf named Arianwyn. He revealed to me that our Mourners are not quite what we thought, in fact they're Elves who follow The Dark Lord. I was asked by Arianwyn to infiltrate them and find out their plan. I managed to fool them into thinking I was a new recruit which was no small task in itself. I think I need to win the trust of the Head Mourner before they will tell me anything useful. And so my story ends here. *'Elena:' That's some tale. So what now? *'Player:' I guess I follow the Head Mourner's instruction until they let me in on the plan. *'Elena:' Alright I'll help... You'd better be right about this, and I'd better make sure you get this toxin right so no one dies! Bring me a sample of rotten apple to examine. I'll also see if I can make a counteractant for the toxin. *'Player:' Alright I'll be back shortly with a rotten apple for you. *'Elena:' Is that you Player? *'Player:' Yes it's me. *'Elena:' You have a sample of rotten apple for me? *'Player:' Yes I have it right here. *''You hand Elena the rotten apple. '' *'Elena:' Ick... Alright then let's get started. *''Elena starts some tests on the apple. '' *'Elena:' This will take a while. Come back in a bit and I should be able to tell you all about this toxin. *'Player:' Alright then. I'd better leave you to it. *'Player:' How's it going Elena? *'Elena:' I do wish you wouldn't wear that gear. Anyway I'm getting there, just a few more tests to run. *'Player:' Okay I'll come back in a bit. *'Player:' How's it going Elena? *'Elena:' You shouldn't creep up on people in all that gear... Where was I... Oh yes... I've managed to isolate a small sample of the toxin. It's a byproduct of the mould that grows on these appes. It's not fatal so a counteractant shouldn't be necessary. How big is the store that you're going to affect? *'Player:' Well I was instructed to contaminate the two distribution plants. *'Elena:' That's over half of the food in West Ardougne! You're going to need a huge amount of the toxin to do that. You're also going to need to refine it too, or people will notice rotten apples amongst the food they're buying. *'Player:' This is starting to sound a little tricky, can't you make it for me? *'Elena:' I would but I don't have the right equipment here to do anything in bulk. *'Player:' Alight then tell me the process and I'll get started. *'Elena:' Right then the first thing to do is mash up a lot of rotten apples, then you will need to dissolve the toxin into a liquid that has a very low evaporation point, some form of solvent. I was told about a book that discussed a solvent perfect for this job, but I don't remember who told me about it! Sorry I can't be of more help. Now, where was I? Oh yes – next the useless solid can be strained out – this should leave you with a solution of the toxin in solvent. Finally, heat the mixture to evaporate off the solvent, but be careful of naked flames as the solvent will be highly flammable. Once all that's done you'll be left with a white powder, be very careful not to breathe in or ingest this as this is our toxin. *'Player:' And that's all is it?!? Why isn't anything ever easy? *'Elena:' Here this may help... *''Elena hands you a large sieve. '' *'Elena:' You might want to check out the orchard just north of the city. I hear no one has tended it since the blight affected the trees there. Contaminating the Stores *''You sieve the solids out of the mixture. '' *''You evaporate the naphtha and you're left with a powdery residue on the insides of the barrel. '' *''You add the toxin to the grain, after a few seconds of mixing you can't tell the difference. '' The Mourners' Plans *'Head mourner:' You are back already? How is the epidemic going? *'Player:' The epidemic? Oh, you mean the poisoning? *'Head mourner:' Subtle as a brick... Yes that, how is it going? *'Player:' That' s all done and dusted! ... Alright, sorry... that was a bad pun. *'Head mourner:' Yes right, well anyway... This is good news, give it a few days and the slave pens will be full again. *'Player:' What do you need slaves for anyway? *'Head mourner:' I guess you have proven yourself now. I will tell you of our discovery. Not long after we convinced Lathas that it was a good idea to let us run West Ardougne, we found evidence that somewhere under the mountains to the west there is a place of ancient power. We have been using those we take from the city to help us dig down to it. Unfortunately we have opened up a few old caverns infested with beasts. We lose a few slaves every day to them, we had better find this temple soon. *'Player:' Temple? *'Head mourner:' Yes... A book recently found tells us of a temple built by the early Elven settlers. The temple was made around an altar of unknown origin. All we know about the altar is that it gives us access to some very powerful magic. *'Player:' So that is the real purpose behind us being here? *'Head mourner:' Not really. Like I say, we are here to prepare the way for the Dark Lord, but gaining the power of the temple will speed things up a lot. *'Player:' I see. *'Head mourner:' Now that you know about the temple, I have a new task for you. But it will have to wait, one of the guards has taken the excavation site key to the locksmith to be copied. Report in regularly and I will see that you get a copy as soon as he gets back. Transcript